


The Blue House

by theworldwithkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwithkaisoo/pseuds/theworldwithkaisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo had always been told to stay away from the blue house at the end of the road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [bestdayskaisoofest](http://kaisoobiography.livejournal.com/18525.html)
> 
>  **(original)Author's Note:** okay. So, I wrote this in about two days-- sorry for any and all mistakes, especially if the plot/character development isn’t good. For some reason when I saw that this prompt got dropped the only thing that ran through my mind was a wolf!au, so this is it. But yes, dear prompter I hope you enjoyed this! And thanks so much to the mods for such a great fest~~

There’s a pale, faded blue house that sits at the end of the road. It’s small and old. The paint is chipped and cracked in so many places and the front steps to the front door are rotten. The only new thing about the single floor home, is the back porch. Recently renovated, the floorboards were replaced with fresh wood, and fresh stain. There small steps that lead up to it from the ground and there were new seats settled along the porch. The backyard looks just as bad as the front. Long unkempt grass and weeds decorated the lawn. The yard itself had ended up blending so smoothly with the forest behind it, that one could assume that the house was one with the forest.

Kyungsoo had always been told to stay away from the blue house at the end of the road. He had always been told that it was haunted, that terrible things had taken place there. That the ‘For Sale’ sign would never be taken down because no one would be able to buy this land. But still, Kyungsoo never listened. He and his friends would spend countless hours in the house. He knew the layout like the back of his hand.

Entering through the front door and immediately on the left is the small living room. Straight ahead is a hallway that leads to the back of the house. Along the hallway are two doors which lead to the lone bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen rested in the back corner of the home, and there was the back door.

The interior of the home fared no better than the exterior. All the wallpaper and floor boards were old, rotten, falling apart. Still to this day, Kyungsoo was surprised that the building stood.

There was nothing about this house worthy of redemption. So when Kyungsoo walked along the adjacent street and saw a big bold ‘SOLD’ sign, Kyungsoo was surprised beyond belief.

 

–

 

“Can you believe that it’s sold?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo. The pair were standing behind the counter of the small diner they worked at. Minimum wage for a minimum job. Both had been working there since they were sixteen and both still worked there six years later. They were only supposed to be there for a year or two post-graduation, just to save up money in order to go to post-secondary. But somewhere along the way, they got stuck. Kyungsoo had once brought this up to Chanyeol. And his friend had only said that it felt like he was waiting for something. Kyungsoo too felt that way. But what they were waiting for… it was hard to say.

“I’m just surprised that it’s still standing,” Kyungsoo answered as he cleaned the same spot on the counter in front of him again. The rain outside hit the side of the windows, give another source of background music other than the mundane 80’s playlist that the owner refused to change. It fits with the theme of the diner, Jinki, the owner, told him when Kyungsoo had requested to change it. He and Chanyeol both knew the playlist like the back of their hand.

“I wonder who was stupid enough to buy the damn place,” Chanyeol said and he folded his arms and rested his head on them. He was leaning awkwardly on the counter beside Kyungsoo. His long limbs looked uncomfortable.

Kyungsoo looked over at the clock that rested above the door. The incessant ticking, had faded into the background, much like everything else around Kyungsoo.

3:45 it read. Kyungsoo sighed. Both Chanyeol and him were working until 9, when the diner closed. Luckily, Jinki was kind enough to let them both work the same shifts. It made it less daunting.

The dinner rush would be approaching soon. Though, to call it a rush would be a lie. Instead of the occasional person who would arrive, the dinner rush had a constant ten to fifteen people who would arrive. All the same faces, almost every day.

“Damn, we need to get out of here,” Kyungsoo said aloud. Chanyeol hummed. “Do you think we should?”

“But we have to wait,” Chanyeol said in a sleepy tone. “We’re still waiting.”

“For what, though?” Kyungsoo asked in a quiet voice. Even though, Kyungsoo knew the kitchen staff were shooting-the-shit in the back, he could help but feel paranoid about this conversation. Everyone in town knew that if they didn’t leave soon, then Chanyeol and Kyungsoo would fall into the same routine that their own parents did. Working constantly only to stay in the same place.

“We just have to wait,” Chanyeol said again. “for them...” 

Chanyeol had said the last part so quietly that Kyungsoo almost missed it.

“For them?” He asked Chanyeol, but before he could answer the door slammed open. This brought Chanyeol to full attention. The pair looked to the door.

It was Mrs. Park. No relation to Chanyeol. Her first name, or so Kyungsoo heard, was Bom. She had been living in this town ever since his own parents were children. His parents once joked that had always been old and never once a child. Kyungsoo could believe that.

“Mrs. Park,” Kyungsoo said to her, as she sauntered over to her seat, her cane making a resonant sound with every step.

Kyungsoo immediately brought over a glass of water for her. “Just the usual for you?”

Mrs. Park took the glass of water from Kyungsoo, before he could place it on the table to took a sip. She placed it on the table and looked at Kyungsoo. She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked over his shoulder to Chanyeol. She pursed her lips before looking back at Kyungsoo.

“Just the usual,” she said to Kyungsoo. He nodded and made his way to the kitchen window, which was behind where Chanyeol was.

“Mrs. Park’s usual,” Kyungsoo called to Minho and Taemin, who were sitting playing a game of cards. They looked up with he called and moved to start up her meal.

When Kyungsoo was back at Chanyeol’s side, his friend leaned into his ear.

“That was weird.”

Kyungsoo nodded and looked over to Mrs. Park, who still had her hard gaze on them.

“Why is she looking at us like that?” Chanyeol whispered a little more frantically than before.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo said back. “Why don’t you go ask her?”

She looked away to drink more from her glass. It was half-full. Kyungsoo moved to refill her cup. She hated having her cup empty.

“You go ask,” Chanyeol whispered as Kyungsoo passed him with a water jug.

Kyungsoo shushed his friend as he walked over to Mrs. Park. She kept her gaze on him as he refilled the cup.

“Is everything okay?” Kyungsoo asked her gently. She clicked her tongue in response. That was the best he was going to get from her. Great.

Chanyeol had watched the interaction and knew that nothing came from it.

“So weird,” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, but he couldn’t help but feel as if there was something more to it.

 

Kyungsoo sat at the dining room table with his parents. Yes, he still lived with them. It was free and he knew that they wouldn’t kick him out (yet). There wasn’t much being talked about as the TV was on in the background. But after yesterday's, events Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder.

“Did you guys hear about the blue house?” Kyungsoo said as casually as he could. He had never really been able to get much from his parents when it came to the house.

Both his parents stopped their movements. He father still had his fork halfway to his mouth. He looked over to his wife, who simply looked at Kyungsoo with a austere expression.

“Yes, we’ve heard,” she said. Kyungsoo noticed how his father resumed his action.

“Do you know who bought it?” Kyungsoo took a bit from his food. He looked back and forth between his parents. Both looked hesitant.

“No,” his father said.

“It doesn’t matter,” his mother said.

“Maybe I should go introduce myself then,” Kyungsoo said. He knew he was testing the waters. But he couldn’t help himself. Years upon years he had been told to stay away from there and know that someone had finally moved in, all he wanted to do was find out who.

“Don’t--” his mother said quickly. “You are still not allowed to go to that house.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child.”

“Kyungsoo,” his father warned. “We know you’re not a child. But still, don’t go there.”

 

–

 

The next day, of course, after work and he bid farewell to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo took a detour home. Passing along the street, where he could easily see the blue house from the end. He stopped at the top of the road, looking at the house in the distance. It was overcast today, small chance of rain, so he knew he shouldn't linger longer than necessary. There was a truck parked in front of the house. He could see the light on in the living room. He could also see some faint movement on the other side. It was brief, but then he saw it again. The figures were both going in the same direction.

Was there two people there? Kyungsoo wondered. He couldn’t tell. But suddenly, a figure appeared and stayed behind the blinds. Kyungsoo felt his heart rate increase and when he saw the curtains shifting, he started to walk away. He tried to make it as casual as he could, he wasn’t sure if it was convincing. He walked several steps until he decided that maybe it might be safe he enough to look. When he turned his head, he saw a flash of red hair before the curtain swung shut. Kyungsoo felt a wave a familiarity hit him. He stared a little longer at the window. Hoping that his mind would help him remember. But nothing came.

 

–

 

Kyungsoo walked through the stretch of forest that surrounded most of the town. He kept close enough to the edge where he wouldn’t be to deep in the forest, nor would he be too close to someone’s property. He was supposed to be meeting up with Chanyeol for their weekly booze night. Both of them had Wednesday’s off, so Tuesday, the only day that they work an earlier shift, was ideal for them to meet up. Even though they saw each other often, these kind of night were important to them. When they were younger, they had always found themselves drawn to the forest. It was quiet, serene. Something the pair used as a get away from their lives. They had found a small patch in the forest, not too far from the blue house, where they met. It was like had been used for small bonfires or parties.

Kyungsoo stepped over branches and twigs as he continued his journey. Since it was early summer, he had his sweater tied around his waist and he could feel the sweat start to form on his brow.

He looked over to his left and saw the blue house getting closer. He was surprised to see a shirtless figure on the back porch. A shirtless figure, that was attractive. _Extremely_ attractive. Kyungsoo had stopped in his tracks as he watch the man’s back. From where he stood, Kyungsoo could see the outlines of the man’s muscles and tanned skinned. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what the man was doing, but Kyungsoo was sure that the man didn’t belong in that house.

The man turned around and looked directly at Kyungsoo, like he knew that Kyungsoo had been there. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he took in his face. He had pouty lips, and hair that reached his brows, that he ended up pushing out of his eyes, with his hand. This wasn’t the hair he saw the other day. Kyungsoo's eyes slowly racked his body. The man was well...formed. He wasn’t overly muscular nor too lanky. He was just right.

A sense of familiarity came back to him again. It was like he knew what it felt like to touch the man’s body.

Kyungsoo looked back up to the man’s face and he could’ve sworn he saw the faintest of smirks. Kyungsoo felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

He gave a small wave and hustled away from the house. The man didn’t say anything as Kyungsoo walked away. But when Kyungsoo turned his head back towards the house, he saw the man had taken steps closer to the edge of his porch, watching Kyungsoo walk away.

 

Kyungsoo had reached the spot, where Chanyeol already was, nursing a beer. Kyungsoo approached his friend and took a seat next to him on the portable chairs that Chanyeol always brought. They would always switch between who would bring the beer, this week it was Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo cracked open the can and took a sip. “So, I saw the owner.”

“Really?” Chanyeol said, he sat up in his chair. Waiting to hear more.

“There’s not really much to it,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “He’s very attractive. I think he might be our age?”

“How attractive are we talking?” Chanyeol asked taking a sip of his beer.

“Kim Woobin attractive,” Kyungsoo smiled. Both friends had thought the actor was extremely attractive. And they always used him on the scale of attractiveness.

“Shit,” Chanyeol said. “Now I know I need to see him.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had always been similar, they were like two peas in a pod. Though, Chanyeol was a little more outgoing than Kyungsoo they had both complemented each other. Them being friends just made sense. Everything was just so easy. They had their own groove that it was hard for other people to join them. Even when they came out to each other, it made sense. Like they had both known each other sexuality before it was ever spoken of.

They loved each other platonically, which was probably why they both did just about everything together. Many people were under the assumption that they were dating and of course that leads to bullying and of course their parents both trying to set them up with girls. But no, they were both, to each other, the brother they never had.

 

Several empty cans of beer later, when the night was on them, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had called it a night. Kyungsoo was following behind Chanyeol, holding onto the chair he used, when he heard a crack of a branch. He stopped in his tracks, Chanyeol following suit. Though they loved the forest, they still had a small ounce of fear of the things that lurked in the dark-- it would be stupid not to.

They both paused, and waited for another sound. But nothing happened.

“It was nothing,” Chanyeol said. Mostly to reassure himself. Kyungsoo hummed as they continued walking. But Kyungsoo couldn't help but feel as if something or someone was watching them leave the forest.

 

–

 

It had been a year after they graduated, and both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had saved enough money to go on a trip. They decided something local, but not too local. They decided to fly over to Seoul, and experience the city life. They took in the sights and sounds of the city, both overwhelmed with everything, but still loving it nonetheless.

It was one of their last couple days in the city that they decided they wanted to get stupid drunk. They had went to dinner and shared a couple bottles of soju and then decided to hit up a club. It was tucked away in the small corner of the city. It was called Pack Central, or something like that. Kyungsoo couldn’t really remember and he didn’t really trust Chanyeol’s memory from that night. But he knew that they had made it inside and drank a lot more. At some point during that night, they were both approached by two attractive males. Chanyeol was approached by someone of Kyungsoo's height with distinct red hair. And Kyungsoo was approached by a man, who had pouty lips. Pouty lips that Kyungsoo had spent the rest of the night kissing. Lips that left invisible marks all over his body.

Kyungsoo doesn't remember much from that night, only that when he woke the next morning with multiple hickeys and Chanyeol entering their hotel room looking well-fucked, that they both had drank way too much.

Though neither remember much, they both swore that they had met their ‘one-that-got-away.’

 

Kyungsoo woke with a start, the only thing on his mind were pouty lips. Lips like the man from the blue house. He tried to forget it as he got ready for his day. He promised his mother that he would go shopping with her before he started his shift later. He mostly had closing shifts, which he didn’t mind.

Kyungsoo was pushing the cart behind his mother, who was walking ahead to the frozen food section. As much as he hated grocery shopping, he knew his mother liked spending time with him, so he sucked it up just for the sake of her.

He was in his own little world, not really paying attention to where he was going. His mother had already exited the aisle and turned into the next one, it was like she was on a mission.

Kyungsoo’s cart had bumped into someone, which brought him out of his own mind.

“Shit, sorry--” Kyungsoo stopped the rest of his speech.

It was the man from the blue house. He had the door open and pressed against his shoulder, he hand holding onto a small container of Ben and Jerry’s cookie dough ice cream.

Seeing the man this close, made Kyungsoo realize just how attractive he was. He had secretly hoped that up close the man didn’t look as attractive but damn, was he wrong.

“S-sorry,” Kyungsoo said again. He locked eyes with the man. Even his eyes were attractive.

“It’s fine,” his voice was deep, but not deep like Chanyeol’s. Maybe it was the way he had given Kyungsoo such a short answer, like he was angry or trying to push away interacting with him, that made his voice deep.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth to say something else when he heard his mother's curt voice.

“Kyungsoo,” she said, she approached from behind the man. She looked angry and she got closer and closer. She had sent a glare over at the man in front of Kyungsoo. She directed her next response to the man. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The man sent a glare to his mother, the air was beginning to get tense.

“You said--” his mother was cut off.

“I know what I said,” the man said. He put the ice cream back and let the freezer door shut with a slam as he walked away. Kyungsoo watched him go briefly before looking at her mother. But instead of the anger that she held in her face before, it was replaced but...fear? Concern. He wasn't sure what it was, but the crease in her brow, dissipated whatever anger he felt.

“What was that about?” Kyungsoo asked in a softer voice, so as to not to anger her further.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “Just stay away from him.”

“He owns the blue house,” Kyungsoo said, carefully, watching her expression. But nothing was given away. “doesn’t he?”

“Just,” she sighed, “stay away, Kyungsoo.”

 

Later, when Kyungsoo and his mother were putting things away in the trunk of the car, Kyungsoo remembered about something.

“Give me a sec’, mom,” Kyungsoo said. He started backing up, while there were still several bags left to put away. “I forgot to buy something.”

Before his mother could say anything Kyungsoo jogged back into the store and went straight for the section he needed. Once purchased, he ran back to the car and slipped into the passenger seat. 

“What did you forget?” his mother asked him when she pulled out.

“Nothing.”

 

Kyungsoo had brought the item with him to work and tucked it in the freeze. He made sure to leave a note on it so no one (read: Chanyeol) would eat it. After his shift and after explaining to Chanyeol what he was intending to do, Kyungsoo made the detour, which passed by the blue house.

He wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but when he saw the front light room he walked down the street towards the house. Walking down the street at night, alone, was eery. Everything felt too quiet and he felt like he was walking to his death. The sparse street lights didn’t help his nerves. Especially not when he was taking his first step onto the rotten stairs. They creaked under his weight. It was so quiet, that Kyungsoo was sure that the man heard him from inside.

Kyungsoo raised his hand to knock. His other hand tightening on the bag. The nerves were hitting him harder now and he wasn’t sure. He looked around the street behind, thinking that maybe there was something there. But there was nothing. He turned back to the door and took a breath.

He waited two breaths before he knocked. It was several more breaths after that that Kyungsoo heard footsteps. The steps were getting closer and closer and stopped on the other side of the door. There was no sounds on the other side. Kyungsoo was almost wondering if he was hearing things, when he heard a lock flip and the door creaked open to reveal the man.

Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly racked over the man before curiosity got the best of him and he tried to look inside the house. The man caught on quickly and rested his body against the door frame to hide the inside. The only thing that KYungsoo got a brief glimpse of was a small green sofa.

“Yes?” the man asked. The hand that had opened the door, now rested on the door, just above the man’s head. Looking at the man now, brought Kyungsoo a sort of calm he hadn’t felt in a while. It was hard to explain what it was. 

“I-um..” Kyungsoo cleared his throat and lifted the bag to the man. “Sorry. About my mom. Earlier.”

Kyungsoo mental cursed at himself.

The man took the bag and looked at the contents inside. He raised his eyebrows when he saw and then looked towards Kyungsoo. He felt his heart skip at the eye contact. 

“She can be quite...rude,” Kyungsoo said scratching the back of his head. “Sometimes. And...um, yeah. Sorry. I saw you holding it in the store...”

“What do you want?” 

The way the man phrased that made Kyungsoo realized his mistake.

“N-nothing. I just wanted to apologize?” Kyungsoo himself wasn’t sure what compelled him to go out of his way to buy the ice cream. 

“Aren’t you not supposed to be coming here?” the man asked. It was Kyungsoo’s turn to raise his brows.

“You know about that?” Kyungsoo asked in a whisper, like they were trading secrets. When the man nodded Kyungsoo continued. “I’m not a child anymore. They can’t really tell me what to do.”

“Well, then take this as me telling you what to do,” the man said. “Stay off my property and don’t come here again.”

The man went to close the door, but Kyungsoo stopped his with his foot. Both looked surprised by his actions.

“What’s you name?” Kyungsoo heard himself say. What the fuck was wrong with him? “I’m Kyungsoo.”

The man’s eyes narrowed at Kyungsoo before responding.

“Jongin.”

 

\--

 

“There is seriously something going on,” Kyungsoo said the next day, during his shift with Chanyeol. They were standing far off to the side of the counter. The restaurant was quiet again, so they were talking in hushed tones. “Jongin told me I can’t go on his property. And my parents keep telling me to stay away from there and him.”

“You too?” Chanyeol asked. He leaned against the counter, while Kyungsoo stood in front of him. “I brought up with my parents last night. And they told me to stay away as well.”

Kyungsoo sighed. Just as the restaurant door opened. There was a familiar mop of red hair that Kyungsoo had see at Jongin’s house the other night. Maybe a friend? Boyfriend? No, couldn’t be a boyfriend. 

Kyungsoo felt jealousy run through his veins. Why the fuck was he jealous?

The red head confidently approached the counter and sat at one of the bar stools. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at each other briefly, before Chanyeol sauntered over to the new addition. Chanyeol always handled the counter, while Kyungsoo dealt with the rest. It was a rule between the pair.

The red head gave Chanyeol a big smile as Chanyeol handed him a menu. But the red head’s eyes ever left Chanyeol’s face.

“Hi, Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo was surprised at the way the stranger said his name. It was almost in a dreamy sort of way.

“How--?” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo could see the colour changing in his friend's face.

“Name tag,” Baekhyun’s smile soften as he looked away and over at Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo, how are you?”

Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth briefly. This stranger was so...nice. “I’m okay.”

“That’s good,” he replied and then turned to look at the menu. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both looked at one another surprised at the boy. “My name’s Baekhyun.”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, letting the name roll of his tongue. Kyungsoo noticed the change in Baekhyun’s posture. He looked more tense and rigid, like the way Chanyeol spoke had affected him.

Suddenly, the restaurant door slammed open. Kyungsoo didn’t even need to look to know that it was Mrs. Park.

He looked over at her and saw her regard Baekhyun with narrowed eyes. Baekhyun had turned to looked at her, but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to see his face from where he stood. Whatever expression he wore caused Mrs. Park to humpf and move to her seat. 

Kyungsoo without much thought walked over to her and handed her water. He heard some chatter from behind him, where Chanyeol and Baekhyun were. But he shut them out as he spoke to Mrs. Park.

“Just your usual today?”

She nodded as she looked over her shoulder towards Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were still talking quietly. Kyungsoo noticed a change in her eyes. Instead of her hard expression, she wore something softer as she looked at the pair. Like she was longing for something. Something that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had and she didn’t.

She then noticed that Kyungsoo hadn’t moved from his spot. “What are you still doing here, boy? The food won’t make itself.”

Kyungsoo muttered an apology as he walked back behind the counter and called to the back. When he turned back around, he noticed how Baekhyun was giving Chanyeol such a fond look. And from the angle that he could see his friends face, he noticed blush. 

They were getting along, very fast. So then he couldn’t be Jongin’s boyfriend-- Kyungsoo stopped the rest of his thought. 

It shouldn’t matter who Jongin was dating or not, it was none of Kyungsoo’s business. But still, deep down, he could feel slight twinge of his heart at the thought of Jongin dating someone.

Noticing that Kyungsoo was standing alone, Baekhyun brought Kyungsoo into their conversation. 

“So, you’re new around here?” Kyungsoo tried to ask casually. Baekhyun gave him a smirk.

“My friend actually moved here recently,” Baekhyun explained. “I come and visit every couple of days to make sure he hasn’t died.”

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked. Though he already knew that Jongin was his friend.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun still held a small smirk on his face. Kyungsoo looked over at Chanyeol, he looked just as invested as Kyungsoo was. Thankfully, he and his friend understood each other well enough to know where Kyungsoo was trying to go with this. “You met him?”

“Briefly,” Kyungsoo admitted. “He was very…”

“Standoffish, stubborn, rude,” Baekhyun chuckled. “That’s Jongin for you.”

Chanyeol rested his hands on the counter in front of him. “What made him move down to this nowhere town?”

Kyungsoo felt his eyes shift over to Mrs. Park, before Baekhyun answered. She was looking out the window. When Kyungsoo shifted his gaze to look out the window, he caught her gaze looking over at them. He quickly looked away and back towards Baekhyun.

“There’s just something he needs to do,” Baekhyun said solemnly. 

Before either could ask, the restaurant door opened once again. Baekhyun didn’t even turn around ask he mumbled: “Speak of the devil...”

Jongin was at the doorway now. To say that he look livid when he locked eyes on Baekhyun would be an understatement. He stalked towards Baekhyun but stopped short when he saw Mrs. Park. They shared a look, much like Baekhyun and her did before. But this time Kyungsoo was able to see Jongin’s face. As he was trying to decipher it, he realized that Mrs. Park knew something about Jongin and Baekhyun that Kyungsoo didn’t. Something that must’ve been tied to that blue house, right?

Jongin shook his head and made the rest of the way to Baekhyun, who sat there watching the interaction.

“Baekhyun,” Jongin said with a serious tone, almost like he was scolding the other.

“I know,” Baekhyun said quietly before turning his head to briefly look at Chanyeol then back at Jongin. “Sorry.”

Jongin looked at the confused pair, who stood watching all this happen. Jongin momentarily locked eyes with Kyungsoo, which caused his heart to leap again.

“Time to go,” Jongin said as he turned back around so suddenly. Baekhyun turned back to face the pair. He looked so sad, Kyungsoo thought.

“Guess no dinner,” he said quietly. Baekhyun lifted his gaze to Chanyeol. “I’ll see you around?” Chanyeol nodded his head, a little unsure.

“Sure?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongin said from where he was at the door. Kyungsoo could help but run his eyes over Jongin’s body again. He didn’t think he would ever get tired of doing that.

Baekhyun leaped off his seat and sauntered towards the door. Just as they left a ding sounded, signaling that Mrs. Parks’s food was ready. 

Kyungsoo gathered the necessary items and brought it over to her.

“Best be careful boy,” she said quietly to Kyungsoo. “You and your friend.”

\--

The weekend and Monday had passed by in a blur. Kyungsoo finds himself wandering through the forest like he usually does Tuesday night. Tonight was different though, as Chanyeol and him both decided that they should talk about the recent events in more detail then they’ve been able too. Both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have realized that both their parents have been making them do more things than normally would, so they haven’t really had time to do things together, like they normally would.

Kyungsoo had just reached their spot and noticed that Chanyeol wasn’t there.

He pulled out his phone and gave his friend a call.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said when Chanyeol answered.

“Yo man, I can’t make it.”

“What, why?” 

“My parents are hounding me, right now. I’m surprised you managed to get away.”

“I barely did,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll wait around a bit more, see if you can try and get away.”

“For sure. I’ll text you if I can’t”

The pair hung up and found the nearest log to sit on while he waited. 

There wasn’t much for him to do while he waited except to think. But Kyungsoo didn’t want to think cause if he started to think than he would start thinking about Jongin--

There was a crack of a branch that pulled him from his thoughts. Kyungsoo stood from where he sat cautiously. 

There was another crack.

And a rumble, like a rumble coming from an animal.

What the fuck, Kyungsoo thought to himself. 

He heard another crack. This time it was closer and to his left. He felt his heart start to pound, making it harder for him to hear any external sounds.

He took cautious steps away from the most recent crack. He managed several steps when he heard the rumble again. 

But this time the rumble turned into a growl.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispered mostly to himself. 

There were two ways that Kyungsoo could try to save himself. First he could look for the closest tree and climb it and hope to all the gods that whatever it was couldn’t climb. Or he could run like hell. 

Statistically speaking, Kyungsoo wasn’t known to be the best climb of the town nor was he the best runner. But that being said, he decided upon the latter of the two options.

So, without second thought, Kyungsoo turned and ran. He ran fast and hard. He could hear the animal behind him chasing him, but Kyungsoo kept making abrupt turns and using the trees to help through the animal off.

Kyungsoo, who was making good time, decided to check behind him to see what kind of animal it was. What he saw was a wolf. But not a wolf. It was larger than the ones he had read about as a child. This was much larger than that. 

As he turned back around to continue forward, he missed the tree branch that was right under him. As he went to lift up his foot, he tripped and fell forward. 

He felt a stinging sensation on his left hand and knee.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo said as he frantically got up. He knew he could risk turning around or waiting. He had to get out of the forest. “Oh, fuck.”

In the distance he could see a clearing, which lead to the blue house. He wasn’t sure how far the wolf was behind him and frankly, Kyungsoo didn’t care.

He could still hear the growling, which gave him the motivation to run harder, even with being injured. 

He reached the clearing, but didn’t stop running. And still he didn’t turn back. He heart was thundering, just as his feet were when they reached the back porch.

He slammed into the back door and frantically banged on the door.

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouted. “Jongin!”

The back door opened and whether it be from Kyungsoo’s pressure or Jongin’s lack of strength on the door, Kyungsoo fell forward onto jongin’s kitchen floor, hurting his already injured knee, again.

“What the…”

“A wolf,” Kyungsoo said, cutting Jongin off, as he scrambled backwards further into the house. His breathing was erratic. “There was, is, a wolf.”

Jongin turned to face outside, he took several steps outside.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t--”

Kyungsoo stopped himself when he saw something change in Jongin’s demeanor. Though, he saw the males back, Kyungsoo could see through his shirt how his back muscles tensed. He fists were clenched into tight fists and his legs were braced. Kyungsoo could’ve swore he felt a power radiate from Jongin’s very core. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Jongin turned back inside his house and slammed the door shut, which cause Kyungsoo to jump and bring him out of his adrenaline rush. What replaced it was shock and fear. 

He felt his body start to shake uncontrollably.

“Holy fuck,” Kyungsoo said. He put his head in his hands, once he managed to rest his back against the counter. “Holy...fuck.”

He couldn’t stop the shaking and he felt like he was going to cry. He didn’t like the thought of having a panic attack on Jongin’s kitchen floor, so he tried to take shaky breaths.

What he didn’t expect was for Jongin to kneel in front of him and place a gentle hand on his good knee.

“You’re safe now.”

And just like that, Kyungsoo felt it. He felt safe, like nothing could ever hurt him. Kyungsoo removed his head from his hands and looked up at Jongin. 

“You’re safe,” Jongin said again. Kyungsoo was still shaking though. He breathing was slowly starting to regulate. Jongin reached out and took Kyungsoo’s hands in his. “You’re okay.”

Keeping Kyungsoo’s hand in one of his own, Jongin reach forward with the other and brought Kyungsoo into an embrace. Jongin rested his head on top of Kyungsoo’s. 

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that for, but even as Kyungsoo started to calm down enough to stop shaking, Jongin still held him close. It was nice. 

“We should probably get you cleaned up,” Jongin said quietly as he pulled away. Kyungsoo nodded and moved to get up but Jongin surprised him and lifted him into his arms. He brought him across the hall and into the bathroom and rest him on the toilet seat, which was already closed. 

“I could’ve walked,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin ignored him as he ducked under the sink and shuffled to find his first aid kit. When he brought it out, Jongin kneeled in front of Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to lift your jean leg up,” Jongin said. He slowly and as carefully as he could brought the jeans leg past Kyungsoo’s injured knee. It definitely didn’t look as bad as it felt. The was a couple cuts on his knee, but nothing a couple days couldn’t fix.

Jongin carefully got some antiseptic out and hovered it over the cut.

“This might sting.”

Kyungsoo braced himself for the sting but was surprised by how subtle the pain was.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Kyungsoo said. Jongin hummed as he continued to clean the area. Once he placed a bandage on his knee and brought the jean leg down again, did Jongin move on to Kyungsoo’s hand. It was a little bit worse that his knee, since there wasn’t any protection. 

“Try to stay out of the woods,” Jongin said after Kyungsoo hissed at the contact of antiseptic. “It’s dangerous.”

“Everything is dangerous nowadays,” Kyungsoo watched as Jongin continued his handy work. “Can I--” Kyungsoo paused for a moment wondering if he really should ask Jongin. “Can I ask you something?”

When Jongin didn’t say no, Kyungsoo continued.

“Why did you move here?” Kyungsoo said, keeping a careful eye on Jongin’s expression. “And why this house of all houses?” 

Jongin didn’t answer right away, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure if Jongin was going to answer.

“I just needed to come here,” Jongin as he threw away the trash that was created. “That’s all you need to know.”

 

\---

 

The rest of the week flew by for Kyungsoo. He found that everywhere he went, which wasn’t many places, that Jongin was there. Kyungsoo always felt safe, even if he wasn’t a hundred percent sure if Jongin was still around. He even saw the familiar mop of red hair around the city too. Kyungsoo was sure that Baekhyun didn’t live with Jongin do Kyungsoo was curious as to why Baekhyun was always around.

 

It was Tuesday again. This week Chanyeol promised that it would go smoother than last. Kyungsoo had told his friend what had happened so he was reluctant to wanting to go back. But Chanyeol said that he would get there earlier to scope the place out. But as Kyungsoo was making his way through the forest again, he couldn’t help but feel weird. Like there was something off.

Kyungsoo felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Chanyeol.

“Hey--”

“ _Kyungsoo, shit, there’s this fucking wolf--_ ” Kyungsoo felt his heart drop at the sound of his friend's voice. “ _Shit._ ”

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked, unconsciously stopping in his place. “Where are you?”

“ _The clearing but, shit Soo, the wolf won't go away. I climb a tree but it got my leg--_ ”

“Just wait, I'll...I’ll figure something out.”

Kyungsoo started to run through the forest, and in the distance, there was the blue house. Logic would call for the police, but Kyungsoo knew in his core that the man inside the blue house would help him. Without much thought, Kyungsoo ran to Jongin’s back door. He knocked frantically, much like he did the first time.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called out. “Jonign I need your help.”

The door opened and revealed Jongin. But behind him was Baekhyun and two others he didn’t recognize. One had cat-like eyes and the other a cheshire grin.

“Kyungsoo, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked when he saw Kyungsoo state.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun said right after. 

“There’s a wolf,” Kyungsoo said. He used his thumb o point behind him as he quickly explained. “I think it’s the same one as before. Chanyeol’s in trouble.”

Jongin gave a single nod and with that Kyungsoo felt that power and dominance he had felt before.

“Jongdae, Minseok, you’re with me,” the two behind Jongin nodded. “Baekhyun, Kyungsoo stay here.”

“What--”

“No--”

Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun spoke at the same time.

“That’s my best friend out there, Jongin,” Kyungsoo said. He started to back away towards the forest, to signal that no matter what he was going to go.

“Jongin, I am _not_ waiting here like a defenseless _pup_ ,” Baekhyun said as he grabbed on to Jongin’s elbow. 

Jongin sighed and turned to Kyungsoo. “Where is he?”

“At our clearing,” Kyungsoo said as he turned and started to run towards their spot. He didn’t bother to check if they were following or not. Luckily the clearing wasn’t too far from Jongin’s house but the closer Kyungsoo got the louder the growling became. 

He could feel hit stomach drop, remembering the fear he had felt when the wolf appeared the first time and chased him down. God, he hoped Chanyeol was okay.

Kyungsoo slowed down when they got closer to the clearing, and the others followed suit. Kyungsoo tried to get a clear look into the clearing but he only saw the back of the wolf before Jongin got his attention.

“Kyungsoo, please, stay back here with Baekhyun,” Jongin said quietly, as he gently grasped on his elbow. “Please.”

“But what--”

“Please.” The softness in Jongin’s eyes made Kyungsoo falter. He took a couple steps back to where Baekhyun was and he latter put an arm securely around his waist. “Baekhyun….”

Jongin left his statement hanging, but clearly Baekhyun understood what it meant.

“With my life,” was all the Baekhyun said as the three others made their way to the clearing.

Jongin was at the front, but all three looked tense and calm. Calm. How could they be so calm? Kyungsoo couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Baekhyun, are they going to be alright?” Kyungsoo asked. The wolf turned around at the sound of the three approaching. Looking at it now, Kyungsoo realized that it wasn’t as big as his memory let on. Sure, it was bigger than the average wolf, but not big enough for there to be a significant difference. Still Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel nervous. 

Baekhyun moved them to crouch down behind a patch of bushes. “They’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

There was a vibration in his pocket. Kyungsoo quickly pulled out his phone.

“Chanyeol, are you okay? Where are you?” Baekhyun still had his hand around Kyungsoo’s waist, and he felt it tighten ever so slightly.

“ _Fine, barely, I think. Fuck. I don’t know,_ ” Chanyeol muttered into the phone. Kyungsoo could hear the fear in his voice. “ _I see Jongin--_ ”

“Yeah, I’m here too. I brought them,” Kyungsoo said. Kyungsoo tried to looked around the clearing, so see if he could find Chanyeol. “Where are you?”

“ _I’m in a tree_.” 

If they weren’t in such a stressful situation right now, Kyungsoo was sure he would’ve laughed. Of course, Chanyeol would go for option one. 

“ _I’m on the wolf’s right side_ ,” Chanyeol said. “ _On the tree we carved on when we were kids._ ”

Kyungsoo knew exactly which tree that was. He nudged Baekhyun and pointed at the tree on which Chanyeol was on. Kyungsoo could see shifting with in the leaves.

“Okay. I’m coming to you, don’t move.” Kyungsoo hung up his phone and tucked into this pocket. Kyungsoo looked towards the clearing, Jongin and the two others were having a stare down with the wolf. “Come on.”

Kyungsoo started to move through the trees. Baekhyun followed behind without much fuss. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, however, made sure that they were being discrete as possible, so not to distract the wolf. 

Once they reached the tree Kyungsoo looked up and saw Chanyeol sitting on a tree branch grimacing. Chanyeol looked down and saw Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo singled to his friend to make hs way down. Chanyeol gave him a silent nod and he shifted his way. 

Kyungsoo looked to the clearing again and saw Jongin briefly lock eyes with him. The other two noticed what Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were doing as well. And ever so silently, the trio shifted their positions, to get the wolf away from them.

A leg appeared in front of Kyungsoo’s face. It was bloodied and left with a scratch mark. Instinctively, he rose his hands to try and help his friend but he didn't know where to place his hands without harming him. With no other option, Chanyeol jumped down and landed on his bad leg.

“Shit,” he groaned out. The three of them looked up towards the wolf, who turned its head towards them. “Oh...shit.”

Baekhyun moved to stand in front of them. But before the wolf could make a move, Jongin, Minseok and Jongdae appeared in it’s line of sight. Kyungsoo heard a growl and he wasn't sure if it came from Jongin or the wolf. The wolf flicked it’s eyes back and forth between the six of them, before running away in the opposite direction.

“Go,” Jongin said to the two males of his side. Chanyeol had his arms thrown over both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s shoulders as Jongin approached. 

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked his friend. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No, just my leg.”

“Here, I can take him,” Jongin said as he got down in front of Chanyeol, to give him a piggy back ride.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol was taller than Jongin, do Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if Jongin would be able to support Chanyeol's weight.

“I’ll be fine,” Jongin said.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo shared a looked before Chanyeol onto Jongin’s back. Jongin raised to his full height, swiftly, like Chanyeol was but a feather. 

Jongin swiftly carried Chanyeol through the forest.

“We need to get him to a hospital,” Baekhyun said after gazing at the wound.

“Agreed.” 

“What about your friends?” Kyungsoo asked at they got closer to Jongin’s house. Instead of walking into the house, Jongin brought them around to the front so they could drive. 

“They’ll be fine,” Jongin said. Baekhyun rushed ahead and opened the trunk. “You’re going to have to stay in the bed of the truck. It’ll be to hard to get you situated in the front.”

Both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo climbed in after Jongin did. Once Chanyeol was placed on the bed of the truck, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo took place on either side. Chanyeol rested his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. Baekhyun did his best to situate Chanyeol’s leg so the latter wouldn't be in much pain.

Jongin got into the front of the truck after shutting the door of the truck. He drove carefully as he could but also as quick as he could.

“Hey,” Chanyeol said over the rush of the car. Kyungsoo felt a shiver run through his body, as the wind picked up. “Thanks for making it in time.”

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said. “Of course, I was going to make it. I can’t have you dying on me just yet.”

“You two are very close,” Baekhyun commented. Kyungsoo looked up and saw how Baekhyun’s gaze was locked on Chanyeol’s face. It was a soft gaze, much like the others before.

“We grew up together,” Kyungsoo said, still keeping his eyes on Baekhyun. “He’s the closest thing I have to a brother.”

Kyungsoo the need to emphasize that to Baekhyun. Like he wanted to ensure that the latter didn’t misunderstanding their relationship.

Baekhyun finally looked at him and gave him a small smile. “That’s like me and Jongin. Though we aren’t related. He’s the closest thing I have to a family.”

Whatever uncertainty Kyungsoo had about Baekhyun and Jongin’s relationship was washed away by that last comment. 

“That’s nice to hear,” Chanyeol said, voicing out Kyungsoo’s own thoughts. Baekhyun and Chanyeol locked eyes then. Kyungsoo felt the need to look away, instead his gaze fell upon Jongin, who was looking at him through the rear view mirror. Again his heart leapt.

 

The three of them were waiting in the waiting room while Chanyeol was with the doctor. There was no surgery needed, just some stitching. After getting Chanyeol into the hands of the doctor, Kyungsoo reluctantly called Chanyeol’s parents. He didn’t want to because he knew that they would be more upset at the fact that Jongin was here. Yet at the same time, Kyungsoo knew that if he didn’t call them they would hear about it from one of the nurses and that would’ve been worse.

They would be here soon and even though Kyungsoo warned Baekhyun and Jongin, they both stayed.

One of the nurses that was helping out with Chanyeol came out to grab them. She then lead them to his room where he was laying on the bed. The doctor who helped him was still there.

“Well, Chanyeol is going to be just fine,” the doctor said to them. “He’ll be able to go home, but he’ll need about a week off from work until he can walk on it properly.”

Kyungsoo walked over and took a place by Chanyeol side.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo said. “His parents are already on their way.”

Once the doctor left Chanyeol spoke.

“Hey, thanks you guys,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun and Jongin. Jongin gave a quick nod, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. It looked like he wanted to go over to Chanyeol’s side as well. “We’ll always be there.”

Before Chanyeol could give a response, Kyungsoo heard the ever so familiar sound of Chanyeol’s mother speaking as she entered the room.

“Oh my boy,” she cried. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared a look that they gave each other whenever their parents treated them like children.

Before she made her way over to Chanyeol, however, she noticed Jongin and Baekhyun and her demeanor changed.

“What. Are you doing here?” she asked them. Kyungsoo could feel the tension change in the air. 

“Chanyeol got attacked,” Kyungsoo started, to try and ease any tension. “I found Jongin and his friend and they helped rescue Chanyeol.”

He left out the part of him seeking Jongin out and the fact that the animal was a wolf.

She narrowed her eyes at Jongin before looking towards Kyungsoo. “You’re mother is in the waiting room. You best go see her.”

_Shit._

He gave Chanyeol a final squeeze of his hand. “Text ya later.”

 

Jongin and Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo out of the room, they walked down the hall towards the waiting room, but before they turned into it Kyungsoo spun to face the others.

“I feel like at this point, it might be better for you two to get out of here,” Kyungsoo said and this time he was going to be adamant about them leaving. He couldn’t fathom what his mother would do or say if she saw him with them or if she learned that they helped.

“Kyungsoo?” He heard his mother call and then some footsteps.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathed out quietly. Baekhyun let out a snort at his comment which cause Jongin to smack his arm.

“Oh, Kyung--” his mother exited the room and saw them standing together.

“Mom--” he could almost physically see his mother grow angrier the more she started to piece things together.

“Was it you?” she directed towards Jongin.

“Mom they didn’t do anything, they only helped--”

“Nothing was _supposed_ to happen,” his mother snapped at him. Then she turned her anger back towards Jongin. “You _were_ supposed to protect them.”

Kyungsoo looked towards Jongin, who looked just as angry as his mother did. But it was Baekhyun who took offense and retorted back.

“We are protecting them,” he said.

“Protecting?” Kyungsoo mumbled. They were supposed to protect him and Chanyeol? From what?

“Then why--” his mother cut herself off. “Kyungsoo, we are leaving.”

 

That night Kyungsoo dreamt of that drunken night in Seoul. He dreamt of pouty lips whispering his name. His fingers clenching the sheets. Of them running down back muscles. Of him gasping out a name. A name that he could taste every time he spoke it. A name that made him feel safe.

_Jongin._

 

\--

On Wednesday, Kyungsoo had gone over to Chanyeol’s and just spent the day with him. They had used that opportunity to catch up with recent events. Kyungsoo, though hesitant, told Chanyeol that he thinks that Jongin was the guy he slept with that night in Seoul. Chanyeol, to Kyungsoo’s surprise, said that he thinks that Baekhyun was the guy he had slept with. 

Though neither could understand why both males were in their city nor why they needed to be protected by them.

 

Thursday afternoon, just before his shift, Kyungsoo found himself standing in front of Jongin’s house. He had spent most of Wednesday night and most of the morning, laying in bed thinking of Jongin and that night in Seoul. 

Before he had the chance to step up onto Jongin’s steps, the front door opened. Jongin leaned against his door from, much like he did the first night Kyungsoo came here. 

“How long were you planning on standing in front of my house?” Jongin asked moving to cross his arms.

“How long were you going to keep to yourself that we’ve met before?” Kyungsoo countered. Jongin didn’t say anything to that, only that dropped his gaze to the ground. “Why are you here, Jongin?”

“To protect you and Chanyeol.”

“Why?”

Jongin shook his head and made eye contact with Kyungsoo. The expression that Jongin had given him was one that surprised Kyungsoo. Jongin had his eyebrows scrunched in apology and his lips turned down ever so slightly.

“I can’t tell you,” Jongin looked pained as he said that. 

“Why not?”

Jongin shook his head again and grabbed his door. “If that’s all you're here for, I think this ends our conversation.”

 

Kyungsoo was at work now and he was getting frustrated. Not because of the lack of customers, or the fact that Chanyeol wasn’t here. But because there were things going on in this city that involved him and _no one_ was telling him why.

He was not in the mood to be at work today but today, Kyungsoo was also feeling ballsy. Mrs. Park had come in just twenty a minutes ago and her food was almost ready. Kyungsoo was not-so-patiently waiting for her food to finish.

But when the ding sounded, he moved quickly. Grabbing her food and also a fresh jug of water Kyungsoo walked over to her table and placed her food down, refilled her glass of water and slid into the seat across from her, while placing the jug of water beside him. 

Mrs. Park just raised her eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he was doing.

“I know you know what’s been going on recently,” Kyungsoo said. “And I want you to tell me. Being left in the dark about something that revolves around you is endlessly frustrating.”

Mrs. Park pursed her lips briefly before she responded. “We can talk about this tomorrow. At 9 o’clock. Bring you friend.”

 

\--

 

The next day Kyungsoo and a Chanyeol on crutches were waiting patiently for Mrs. Park to open her door. This was the first time that either of them had been this close to her front door. Her house was an old traditional Korean style house. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Chanyeol whispered, mostly to himself.

The door slowly slid open then and Mrs. Park let them in and lead them to her living room. She pointed to Chanyeol to sit on the small chair that was situated for him, while Kyungsoo and her took a seat on the floor.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked to each other then looked back to her. 

Mrs. Park took a breath before she spoke.

“Long ago, back when I was your age, I fell in love with a boy named Seunghyun. He moved into the blue house with his mother. We met and fell in love and we had a long life planned together. We got married and after his mother passed, I moved in with him. But then he died a few years after protecting me.”

She turned his head to look out the window, which opened to her back garden. Something simple and serene. 

“He died protecting me from a wolf,” she said. She looked back to the boys. “ _He_ was a wolf too.”

“What?” Chanyeol said.

“I was his mate and because of that another wolf discovered this and tried to kill me,” she continued without paying much attention to Chanyeol’s comment. “I’ve known well before we got together that he was a wolf. Accidentally, I had seen him once transform.”

“Wait,” Kyungsoo said. “A wolf. You were...mated to a wolf?”

She nodded her head. “Yes. they exist. And your friends in the blue house are wolves as well.”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol shook his head. “What?”

“You are mates with that redhead,” she said to Chanyeol and then to Kyungsoo. “And you are mates with Jongin.”

“Is that why our parents kept telling us to stay away from the blue house?”

“In a way,” Mrs. Park said. “After what happen with me and Seunghyun the elders of the town found out and they all decided it would be best to keep this information between only those who chose to stay in town. But that resulted in people becoming afraid of the blue house. People have a superstition that if you go there you’ll attract a wolf.” Mrs. Park let out a scoff. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“So our parents know what Jongin and Baekhyun are?” Kyungsoo asked. Mrs. Park nodded. Well, at least that made sense know.

“If what you’re saying is correct and we’re they’re mates, or whatever,” Chanyeol said with creased brows. “Should they be...courting us or whatever?”

Mrs. Park shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. Wolves feel things differently than we do. For them their mate is their everything. Whereas for us humans, we are inexplicably drawn to them and only when do we accept them as mates do we feel what they do. But even then, it doesn’t compare to their emotions. 

“Many wolves never force their mates to accept them, many wolves understand the implications of accepting their mates, how vulnerable it makes them,” she continued.

“But what are they protecting us from then?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Other wolves.”

Kyungsoo gasped and looked to Chanyeol. They both must be thinking of the wolf that had attacked them.

“Seunghyun died protecting me because that’s what a wolf does,” she said. “Seunghyun was an alpha and had the potential to overtake territory, which means that he was a threat.” She looked at Kyungsoo. “Your Jongin is an alpha, Kyungsoo. And to my understanding, Baekhyun is an omega. Though he can’t take territory, an omega in a pack is important.”

Kyungsoo looked down at the table as he processed everything Mrs. Park told them. 

“It is paramount, boys, that you take care of yourselves,” she said. “For the sake of your mates.”

 

Kyungsoo closed his front door after getting home from his shift at work. His thoughts were still filled with what Mrs.Park had told him earlier and still he found himself thinking of Jongin.

“Kyungsoo,” his mother interrupted his thoughts as he was about to go up to his bedroom.

Kyungsoo looked to her and the only thing he thought to himself was how she hid the fact that he was Jongin’s mate. That his life was in danger because of that. So he felt no remorse as he popped his question. “So wolves, huh?”

His mother hesitated before she spoke. She was clearly surprised to hear his words. “Who told you that?”

“Does it matter?” Kyungsoo retorted. “It wasn’t you.” 

“Kyungsoo,” she said. She reached her hand out to him and he retracted. “It was for your safety. They were just supposed to protect you.”

“My safety?” Kyungsoo said. He was getting more and more frustrated. “Mom, I’m his mate. Do you understand what that means?”

“Yes, that you can die at any moment,” she cried. That faltered Kyungsoo. She was right, and that thought hadn’t crossed his mind at all. He could die at any moment now, but, it wasn’t like it was any different than before. 

“With or without having a wolf in my life,” Kyungsoo said calmly. “I still had chance of dying at any moment. But now, instead, of telling me the truth, you lied.”

“Kyung--”

Kyungsoo sighed and walked towards the door. He slipped on his shoes as he spoke the next words. “One thing you taught me as a child was to never lie. Especially to the ones you care about the most, because they are the ones who would hear you out. Yet, you lied.”

“Kyungsoo, please,” she reached to touch him again. But again he retracted.

“I can’t be here right now.”

Kyungsoo left his house and ignored his mother's calls. 

Kyungsoo aimlessly walked around the streets. He knows he shouldn’t be outside this late, especially not with a wolf out to kill him, so he wasn’t surprised when he found himself at the top of Jongin’s street. Seeing the little blue house in the distance brought Kyungsoo a sense of peace and ease to his chaotic mind. He walked closer and closer to the house. 

About halfway down the road, the front door opened and Jongin appeared. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if Jongin had heard him coming. 

Wait. Was he stereotyping wolves now? Did Jongin even call himself a wolf? 

Damn, he needed to stop thinking. 

 

Kyungsoo stopped a couple steps in front of Jongin’s steps. Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to speak, but it took him a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I know everything now.”

Jongin searched his eyes before he took a step back and opened the door wide to let Kyungsoo inside. The last time Kyungsoo was in here was when he was attacked by the wolf, but he was too shaken to take a proper look through the house. 

Looking at it now, he wasn’t surprised by the lack of furnishing. Or the fact that the walls still looked ready to collapse.

He heard the door shut behind him and he turned to face Jongin. He still didn’t say anything he took those steps to the couch, Kyungsoo following suit after removing his shoes.

They sat on the couch, quiet. Kyungsoo wasn’t really sure where to go from here. Or what to say.

“Who told you?” Jongin asked breaking the silence.

“Mrs. Park,” Kyungsoo said, looking down at his hands. 

“I’m only here to protect you.”

Kyungsoo shot his head towards Jongin. Kyungsoo could safely say that he had never been in love before. Sure he had those crushes throughout his school life, but none of them were ever _love_. He wasn’t sure what he felt for Jongin, but hearing him say those words, felt like his heart was pierced with countless needles. Over and over, that there were no pieces left.

“I’m your mate,” Kyungsoo said. His voice sounded rough. “You don’t just have to protect me.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“You're right, I don’t,” Kyungsoo said. He turned to face Jongin better. “I barely understand any of this. But I know that I’m attracted to you. That...you make me feel safe. And that I _feel_ something for you.”

“Yes, you are my mate,” Jongin said. “But Kyungsoo…”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo said. He reached his hand out towards Jongin and took it in his own. “I’m not saying that we mate, or whatever, I’m just saying that you don’t just have to protect me. I’m--I’m okay with being more. I _want_ to be more.”

Jonign leaned closer and wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. 

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo woke the next morning in a different bed than his own. It took him a moment before he recalled crashing at Jongin’s. He heard some shuffling happening in the kitchen. Reluctantly, Kyungsoo rolled out of bed and check his phone. Seven missed calls and various texts messages from his mother. He saw one from Chanyeol, however, that only said: _Okay._

He opened their messages and saw the previous ones.

_Chanyeol 3:23a  
Everything okay? Your mom is freaking out_

_Kyungsoo 3:24a  
At Jongin’s -- everything okay_

_Chanyeol 3:24a  
Okay._

“Sorry, you’re phone wouldn’t stop ringing and Chanyeol was the safest option,” Jongin’s voice said from the doorway. Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and saw Jongin wear a loose shirt and shorts.

“That’s okay,” Kyungsoo said. 

“What time do you have work today?” Jongin asked. 

Kyungsoo looked at the time. 11:20a. Shit. he slept for so long.

“In a couple of hours.”

“Okay,” Jongin walked out the his room as he continued. “I’ll walk you then.”

 

True to his word, Jongin walked Kyungsoo to work and he even promised to pick him up after. Though Kyungsoo’s mother wasn’t to pleased with the fact that Jongin was interacting more with Kyungsoo she didn’t do anything to stop it.

The pair spent time together before and after work. During their time together Kyungsoo would ask question to learn more about wolves, and how they were different from humans. He learned everything he could about Jongin as well, just as Jongin learned about Kyungsoo. Jongin told him about his pack, how Junmyeon, his second in command was taking care of things while he stayed here to look after him. He also told Kyungsoo about Sehun, Junmyeon beta mate and of Minseok and Jongdae, another alpha/beta pairing. 

He also explained how Baekhyun, being an omega, was beneficial to the pack. Because they helped to keep the pack level head and not so focused on dominance.

 

Today was Tuesday and Kyungsoo had one more shift left before Chanyeol was going to be joining him again on Thursday. Speaking of Chanyeol, Kyungsoo also recently learned that Baekhyun had been visiting Chanyeol at his home, while Kyungsoo was at work or with Jongin.

Last night, however, Jongin had told Kyungsoo that he need to go back to tend to his pack as someone had tried to injured his members, and Baekhyun had to go with him. Jongin said they would be back sometime Tuesday night.

Kyungsoo was only a couple hours into his shift when a stranger walked in. He was tall, with blonde hair style out of his face. He walked in with an air of confidence. But no the good kind of confidence, Kyungsoo decided. The cocky kind. 

He slid right into the barstool that was in front of Kyungsoo. 

He gave Kyungsoo a once over before he smiled. Kyungsoo could tell then that there was something about him he didn’t like. Something...familiar about how he looked at Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo handed him a menu.

“Can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee,” the man said. “I’ve got a long night ahead of me.”

Kyungsoo tried to brush of the feeling of unease the man brought to him. When Kyungsoo brought the coffee to him, the man still hadn’t touched the menu.

“Is there anything I can get for you to eat?”

The door opened, and a handful of people came in for lunch.

“No, just the coffee for me,” the man said. But before Kyungsoo could walk away the man stopped him. “You got plans tonight sweetheart?”

“That’s really none of your business.”

The man just smirked at Kyungsoo and nothing else was said. In fact, for the rest of the time the man stayed, which was for an hour, he said nothing. Not even when he paid.

The rest of Kyungsoo’s shift flew without anything happening. He had gone home shower, at dinner and was already making his way over to Chanyeol’s house when he receives a message from his friend. It was a picture message of Chanyeol. It was hard to make out what the picture was, but Kyungsoo could see a bruised up Chanyeol with a body behind him. 

Kyungsoo nearly dropped his phone as he sprinted his way to his friends house. When he got there he saw that the front door was broken. Kyungsoo, with second thought ran up the stairs to Chanyeol’s room and when he got there, he saw signs of a struggle.

“Fuck. Oh, fuck,” Kyungsoo said. 

His phone vibrated in his grasp. It was from Chanyeol again.

He opened the message. 

_You know where to find us._

The only place that came to mind was the clearing. Kyungsoo cursed once more. He knew he should’ve asked for Jongin’s number.

 

Kyungsoo arrived at the clearing, trying his best not to run away. In the center was Chanyeol. He didn’t look as bad as his picture, which brought Kyungsoo relief. But what made him almost want to run away, was the fact that the blonde man who held Chanyeol's throat, was the same man from the restaurant. Said man, was also flanked by two wolves.

“Hello, dear, Kyungsoo,” the man said. 

“What do you want?”

“You know exactly what I want,” the man growled. He tightened his grasp on Chanyeol’s neck causing his friend to grasp at the hand.

“L-let him go,” Kyungsoo said. 

The man smirked. “Why should I? You’re just going to die anyways.”

Shit. 

“Don’t you want to watch the look on our mates faces when you do that though?” Kyungsoo asked. It was a risky question, he knew, but he need to prolong this as much as he could. “Isn’t that why you’ve waited this long?”

The man glared at Kyungsoo before releasing his hold on Chanyeol. Chanyeol fell to the ground gasping for breath. Kyungsoo took a step forward but stopped. He didn’t want to get too close to them, but he needed to help Chanyeol.

The man surprised Kyungsoo and started to take steps back.

“You can help you friend.”

Kyungsoo took steps forward as the man kept taking steps back. When Kyungsoo was in front of Chanyeol he bent to help his friend up when he heard a growl. One of the wolves that had flanked the man, stalked closer. Then the other wolf and the man came closer as well.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo cursed. Of course he was being tricked.

“Child's play,” the man said. “Did you really think it would be this easy? Of course I would love to see the look of absolute heartbreak when you die in front of them. But I’m also not stupid enough to wait for their arrival.”

A surge of adrenaline and anger rushed through Kyungsoo’s body as he leapt from where he crouched and tackled the man to the ground. He only managed to throw a couple punches before the man got himself together and threw Kyungsoo off, causing the latter to land hard on his side. 

Kyungsoo groaned as he made contact with the ground. The man stood and glared down at Kyungsoo.

“I was going to kill you first,” the man said. “But maybe I should make you watch as I kill your friend.”

He took a couple steps towards Chanyeol, but before he could do anything there was a loud growl that sounded through the clearing.

They all looked over to the sound. Kyungsoo saw four wolves. The let out his own growl as he took steps forward, past Chanyeol. Chanyeol thankfully took that as an opportunity to crawl his way back towards Kyungsoo.

Jongin stalked forward with his pack. Kyungsoo remembered Jongin tell him there were six members including himself, so where were the other two?

Just then, two more wolves appeared behind Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. They jumped over them and landed in such a way that blocked them from the other wolves.

Kyungsoo could only see parts of the things happening. But from what he could tell, once the two wolves landed in front of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Jongin and the others pressed forward and attacked. Kyungsoo pulled himself up and grabbed Chanyeol best he could and tried to pull him away. The other two wolves, one light grey and the other ashy, in front of him shuffled back along with them. To keep them safe.

“Chanyeol, come on,” Kyungsoo huffed. “We-we need to get away.”

Chanyeol tried to push with his good leg, but it was only doing so much. They could hear the fighting and growling happening on the other side of their barrier. But Kyungsoo was too scared to try and look. 

There was one loud yelp. That caused Kyungsoo to collapse, bringing Chanyeol with him. Though, he didn’t see it. Nor was he familiar with the sounds. Instinctively, Kyungsoo knew that it was Jongin who caused that sound. Kyungsoo was on his hands and knees gasping. But still he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. 

But slowly, the more Kyungsoo tried to work through his panic the sounds of growling faded out. 

The ashy wolf brought itself closer to Kyungsoo, and nuzzled him. Baekhyun. It was Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo took that as a sign to turn around finally. The light grey wolf had positioned itself so neither Kyungsoo or Chanyeol could see what lay beyond. 

They heard the cracking of bones, before they heard footsteps. Jongin slowly made his way into their line of sight. He was naked, Kyungsoo assumed.

Though, covered in scratches and some blood. He was okay.

Jongin brought himself over to Kyungsoo and the latter let out a sob as he clutched on to Jongin. Forgetting about his nudity. 

“Kyungsoo, come,” Jongin said lifted him in his arms. He made sure to keep Kyungsoo out of the view of the battle. “We should get you guys out of here.”

Kyungsoo heard cracking of bones again and then Baekhyun’s voice. “Chanyeol.”

“Are we safe now?” Kyungsoo asked in a soft voice.

“You’re safe,” Jongin said. “And you always will be.”

 

 

EPILOGUE

Kyungsoo took a deep breath of fresh air as he cradled his cup of coffee in his hand. He had woken up a bit earlier than he normally would, so he decided that he would enjoy the nice summer morning. Or at least he tried to. 

Inside the house he heard the chattering of his new family. Baekhyun was throwing out jokes like he normally did early in the morning, while Jongdae joined. Those were the only two who were actually morning people, besides Kyungsoo of course, but he prefered his silence.

He heard the door behind him open and close, briefly making the sounds increase.

He knew it was Jongin before he even took a step in Kyungsoo’s direction. Jongin walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. 

“Where were you this morning?” Jongin asked nuzzling his neck. “I missed my morning cuddle.”

“Sorry, hun,” Kyungsoo said, kissing the closest hand. Jongin hummed.

“The boys sound extra enthusiastic today,” Kyungsoo noted.

Jongin hummed again. “Its driving Junmyeon up the wall.”

“We should probably go save him before Chanyeol wakes up,” Kyungsoo said. Though, Chanyeol wasn’t much of a morning person, he knew that just being in the presence of Baekhyun and Jongdae would wake him up fast.

“We should,” Jongin sighed. He slowly pulled away from Kyungsoo and took his hand, while he lead him inside.

The wolves were all sitting at the dining table waiting for Junmyeon to finish with breakfast. Chanyeol had just sauntered into the room and was tackled into a hug by Baekhyun. 

Kyungsoo watched the scene with such a fond gaze that he didn’t notice how close Jongin got to him. Kyungsoo looked up at his mate and gave him a peck on the lips.

There was an obnoxious howl coming from Jongdae when they separated. Jongin rolled his eyes before turning around to face Jongdae. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but chuckle as Jongin when to bother Jongdae. Kyungsoo couldn’t find a better place to call home.


End file.
